A good boy
by phayte1978
Summary: Everyone around Shouto was so good all the time- his classmates at UA, his siblings- everyone. Shouto is expected to be good- the perfect creation. For once, he just wants to be bad.


Everyone around Shouto was so good all the time- his classmates at UA, his siblings- everyone. Shouto is expected to be good- the perfect creation. For once, he just wants to be bad.

Maybe that was why he made his way out to the wrong side of town. Maybe that was why he was wearing a long blonde wig, and a tight dress- equipped with fishnets and heels. He only wished he had colored contacts and more makeup to conceal his scar better.

There was no way he could go anywhere close to home, and of course on this side of town he risked running into the wrong type.

Maybe that was what he wanted- the wrong type.

Hoping off the bus, Shouto could smell the filth. He almost welcomed it. The air wasn't as clear as it was where he was from. Privilege and chains. That is what his life was. Sheltered and brought up a certain way. He had to act a certain way, and even look a certain way.

He would do what he wanted tonight.

The seedy bar did not even ID him as he went in. His heels stuck to the floor and he didn't even bother to keep his bag close to him. Fuck it- let them pick pocket him.

"What will you have, doll," a man missing most of his teeth behind the bar asked.

He had no idea what the fuck to order. He only knew his father drank scotch and he sure as fuck didn't want that. Blinking long lashes at the bartender, Shouto was at a loss.

"How about I just make you something strong and fruity?" the man asked.

He nodded and went to sit on the stool. Looking around, he couldn't see too much from the smoke and filth of the place. Twirling the blonde hair between two fingers, he just waited for his drink.

"Here ya go, doll-face," the man said, placing a brightly colored drink in front of him.

Shouto took a sip. It was sugary and had a lot of alcohol in it. Pulling the black card from the top of his dress, he passed it over.

"How about I leave a tab open for you?" the man asked.

Shouto nodded and held the drink, sipping casually.

He felt out of place here- almost too clean. The women wore very little clothing, and the men seemed dangerous.

"Looks like someone fell on the wrong side of the tracks," a man whispered in his ear.

Shouto knew this voice. His spine straightening as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

"A pretty thing like you might get dirty," the voice said, and a scarred finger trailing down his arm. Shouto's eyes grew even larger as he saw the purpled, stitched on skin midway through his palm. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Shouto drank more of his drink, finding he needed another. As the man sat next to him, staring right at him, Shouto drank the last bit of his drink, and turned his eyes- only to see Dabi smiling at him.

"What's your name?" Dabi asked.

Before Shouto could speak, another drink was set in front of him. He was thankful for the distraction and moved the hair of his wig over his shoulder to conceal the scar on his face.

"A lady doesn't come out to this side of town for no reason," Dabi said, then motioned for the bartender. "Lemme get two tequila shots!"

Shouto breathed in deeply, calming his nerves. He had no idea this was what he was going to run into coming into this bar. He knew this side of town was bad- but he did not think he would run into villains here. He knew he should leave- get the fuck out of here before things turned sour.

"You will drink with me, right?" Dabi asked, moving his finger to push back the hair Shouto was using to hide his face. Tucking it behind his ear, Dabi smirked at him and leaned in close to his ear. "C'mon, Shouto, have one drink with me."

His eyes grew wide as he turned- looking Dabi straight on. Two bright blue eyes smiled at him as his mouth hung open. Dabi put a finger under his chin to make him close his mouth and laughed.

"You really need to work on your disguise a bit better," Dabi said. "Most would not recognize you… but those eyes and scar…"

Shouto sighed and when the shots appeared, Dabi pushed one his way. "Might as well have a drink with me," Dabi said, nudging him. "We are on neutral grounds tonight."

He had no way to respond to that other than lift the shot glass and clink it with Dabi's. This was not what Shouto wanted or meant by not being good. He was with someone who killed people- was deeply involved with the League of Villains.

Shouto shook his head. He was thinking ' good' again. He wanted to tarnish himself- wipe some dirt over the purity he was painted in.

Locking eyes with Dabi, he knocked his drink back and felt the burn. His eyes watered and he quickly took a sip of his fruity drink. Dabi laughed and ordered them another round.

"Might as well have some fun, right?" Dabi asked, his finger trailing up and down his arm. Shouto couldn't stop staring at the purpled skin stitched along Dabi's face and body. The way his shirt hung so low on his torso- the change from pale to purple.

"You never did say why you were out here," Dabi said, wrapping his arm around Shouto's shoulders. "Actually… you haven't said anything."

"What do you want me to say then?" Shouto asked.

"Tell me why Endeavor's perfect little masterpiece is out on this side of town."

Shouto's body shook with rage at that statement. He hated that people only thought of him as an extension of his father. He shook off Dabi's arm and went to get up. Their shot glasses where set before the as he turned to leave- Dabi grabbed his wrist.

"Oh c'mon! You gotta at least share this shot with me!" Dabi exclaimed.

Another deep breath and Shouto grounded himself. Of all the damn people in this dive- why was he drinking with Dabi?

Turning back around, he grabbed his shot glass and knocked it back. He didn't wait for Dabi or even clink glasses. Just looked him dead in the eyes as he did it. He wanted to cough and grab for his other drink, but he wanted to also just feel the burn.

Dabi laughed and drank his shot. Standing up, he was taller than Shouto was, and stared down at him. A hand caressing the side of his face as Shouto wanted to just quirk all over him.

"Now that's a good boy," Dabi said.

Shouto cut his eyes at Dabi. "Maybe I don't want to be good."

Dabi smirked over at him. "Oh, is that so?" then went back to tracing his finger over Shouto's arm. "Then tell me, what does a good little boy do to not be?"

Shouto leaned on the bar, ordering another set of shots. "Make them double!" Shouto called out. Dabi laughed next to him, moving close enough so their hips touched- his hand moving over Shouto's waist.

"Good little boys definitely don't wear slutty little dresses and drink this much," Dabi whispered in his ear. It sent a tingle down Shouto's side as the glasses appeared. Taking one, Shouto knocked it back. He didn't even look at Dabi as he pushed the other glass towards him.

He could see Dabi in the dirty mirror behind the bar. Blue eyes fixed on him as his tongue ran around the edges of the shot glass before tipping it back. The hand on his waist slowly caressing his side as Dabi set the glass back down.

"No, good little boys never drink like this."

Shouto felt his head fuzzy and the smoke from the room was making his eyes water. Stepping back, he felt the heel wobble on his shoe and reached for the sticky wood of the bar. Dabi laughed and held him up.

"Can we see just how a good boy dances?" Dabi asked, pulling Shouto over where the old jukebox sat. Dropping a few coins in, music poured from the machine and Dabi pulled Shouto close to him. Shouto was glad for something to lean against since his legs were a bit wobbly.

Shouto knew this was all wrong. He was on the wrong side of town and with the wrong person. Of all people he could have run into- it had be Dabi.

"If only your daddy could see you now!" Dabi laughed in his ear.

"I'd rather not think about him," Shouto grumbled.

Dabi pulled back and smiled at Shouto. There was something sincere in his eyes as his did. Shouto figured it was the tequila taking effect.

Dabi pushed the hair from his wig back behind his ear and grinned at him. "Then let's never talk about him again."

Nodding his head, Shouto didn't fight as Dabi pulled him back close so their bodies pressed. The music from the jukebox came out distorted and the noise in the bar was too much. It was getting hot, and the damn wig was starting to itch.

Pulling back, Dabi stared at Shouto once more. Shouto blinked as he watch Dabi lean in- and he was not pulling away. Rough lips brushed over his and Shouto gasped.

"I still think you are such a good little boy," Dabi said.

Shouto squinted at Dabi, his hand fisting Dabi's loosely hung shirt and pulled him back. This time Shouto kissed him. Biting at Dabi's lower lip- he heard the way Dabi chuckled and pushed him off.

"C'mon," Dabi said, taking his hand and pulling him to the hallway. The bathroom door littered in graffiti as Shouto was pushed through. A dirty urinal, sink and a filthy toilet bowl. The mirror dirty and he could barely see himself due to the lighting all too low in there. Dabi put the shitty hook on the door, and pushed Shouto against the wall.

"You can always back out… go back to being a good little boy," Dabi whispered.

Shouto closed his eyes, leaning in- feeling when Dabi's rough lips pressed to his. A knee was forced between his legs and Shouto sighed as their mouths opened and tongues touched. Shouto was grinding against Dabi's thigh, his arms fighting where Dabi held him.

Someone knocked on the door and Dabi groaned. "Fuck off!" he yelled out.

It made Shouto giggle and he was able to get his hands free. Grabbing Dabi's waist, he turned them so Dabi was against the wall. Blue eyes challenging him, then a discolored hand was reaching for his wig, pulling it off.

"Hey!" Shouto yelled.

Dabi tossed the blond mess into the sink and ran his fingers through Shouto's hair. He felt more exposed like this. The wig covered him, and Shouto backed up for a moment- turning and seeing his tarnished self in the grimy mirror in the bathroom.

He was a boy in a dress. Who the fuck was he even trying to kid here? What point was he even trying to make?

Dabi came up behind him, kissing the back of his neck, hands moving over his body. "If I wanted a blonde, I would have gotten the one at the end of the bar."

"You just want a good boy," Shouto grumbled.

Dabi hummed and his hands trailed further. Looking down, Shouto saw where his cock was outlined in his skin tight dress- patchwork hands moving over his hips, knuckles grazing his cock.

"I want to foul up a good boy," Dabi whispered in his ear, then gently sucking it.

Shouto turned back around, pushing Dabi back to the wall. Hands on his shoulder, pushing him down the soiled bathroom floor. Shouto didn't even care as he stared up at Dabi- watching him undo his belt and pants- pulling his cock out.

Blinking his eyes, Shouto just stared.

Dabi stroked his cock right in Shouto's face, then slapped his cheek with his cock. Shouto felt the wetness from the tip smear on his cheek and continued to keep eye contact.

"Open your mouth," Dabi said.

Shouto did.

Dabi knocked his cock on his lower lip a few times then pushed his cock into Shouto's mouth- pressing it into his cheek. Wrapping his lips around Dabi's cock, he could smell the must and taste sweat. Shouto groaned and slowly started to suck on the end of Dabi's cock, feeling hands move into his hair- pushing it off his forehead.

"Good boys definitely don't do that," Dabi gasped, thrusting his cock deeper into Shouto's mouth, holding his hair tight.

He felt his throat tighten as Dabi was thrusting harder and fucking into his mouth. Shouto gagged and drool fell from his lips. Dabi continued to pull his hair hard, moaning as he thrusted. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was sure his eyeliner and mascara were ruined. Shouto knew just how damn trashy he looked at this moment, he didn't care. Let his knees rot in this filth on the floor- he needed the smudge on his character.

Another bang at the door and they ignored it. Shouto reached out, grabbing the base of Dabi's cock to keep him from thrusting so deep.

The banging only got louder and Dabi started to pull his hair harder.

"Fuck off!" Dabi yelled as the door never stopped being banged on.

That was when the door banged open and Shouto was caught.

Endeavor stood there- his flames licking all over his body as he watched his son pull off Dabi's cock. His lips swollen, his makeup smeared and his dress hiked up his thighs.

"Shouto!" Endeavor roared.

"Father!" Shouto yelled, scrambling back and crouching in the corner behind the toilet. He could smell old piss and didn't even care. Making himself as small as he could- praying he would evaporate into the grime.

Endeavor looked between Shouto then over to Dabi. Another growl and Endeavor had Dabi by the throat, his flame licking his hands.

"You know your flames can't hurt me," Dabi said.

"Father! Stop!" Shouto yelled, covering his head with his arms- cowering.

"How dare you defile my son!" Endeavor hissed at Dabi.

"Your masterpiece?" Dabi asked back, allowing Endeavor to just hold him to the wall by his throat.

"Never touch my son again," Endeavor said, his face close to Dabi's as his flame got even hotter. Letting go of Dabi, Endeavor reached for Shouto, pulling him from the corner he was hiding in. Looking him over- Shouto saw the disgust in his father's eyes. Taking his coat off, Endeavor blanketed Shouto with it and wrapped his arm around him.

"See you soon, my little good boy," Dabi teased.

Endeavor went to attack again and Shouto just grabbed his arm.

"Shouto! This is a wanted criminal!" Endeavor growled.

Shouto did all he could to pull his father away from Dabi. Turning his head, Shouto took one last look at Dabi as he fixed his pants and smirked over at him.

"Let's just go home," Shouto whispered, letting his father lead him out. Making their way to his father's car, Shouto quietly sat in the passenger seat. "How did you find me?"

"You think random bar charges on my card won't alert me?" Endeavor asked, taking off down the street. "How could you, Shouto?"

All Shouto could do was stare out the window as they hurled down the street.

* * *

Dabi looked in the mirror, fixing his hair. His dick was still wet from Shouto's mouth and he really needed to nut. Moving over to the toilet, he thought of how innocent Shouto looked down on his knees- crying around his dick.

A few strokes and he was cumming into the toilet bowl and some on the seat. He didn't even bother to flush.

He knew Endeavor wouldn't kill him, or even turn him in. Endeavor might be a bastard- but he was also his father.


End file.
